Crossing Debts
Lords of War Qasarhog Yanbaal sighed unhappily, despite the grin on his face, as he walked towards the Government's building admist the city of Mariejois. His crew couldn't come, and thus, he left the Astronaut behind, not that he should be too preocuppied with them. Yan had failed yet again to make business with Veno, since they all got shuffled in that mess with the blonde girl. Most people in the Underworld didn't even have any closeness with the Public Enemy, so, Yan had figured he should meet the man himself, and destroy his incorporation from the insides. But, of course the Government opted to send a Cipher Pol agent, the Bishop. Maybe Yan played around too much, but, this was indeed one of the few times he didn't complete the job. Yes, he would be fine. Coming to such a conclusion, his smile was genuine now, and it grew even wider as he saw he had arrived to the meeting room. After all, even with his fail, he still gathered data at Nassau and Elbaf. Yan wondered who would come, it had been some time since the last one, such that he couldn't properly remember it. Opening the door, he stepped in. A resounding yawn could be heard from the room which Yanbaal had just entered. There was, surprisingly, a figure there before him. A silver-haired woman clad in a suit, wearing a small eyepatch and with a green mechanical arm, was seen sprawled about and lying on one of the larger couches in the room. Lancaster Hecate, despite being a Shichibukai, was given far more autonomy than the others due to her finnicky abilities and personality, making her difficult to deal with. Often times, she'd be independently going out to fight Pirates here and there, and all other times she'd be asleep out of boredom. Today, she planned to do the same, until she heard news of Yanbaal wishing to have a meeting with the other Shichibukai. While she normally had no interest in these sorts of events, Yanbaal often had an enjoyable game lined up from all the information he gathered, so she reluctantly took part. "Yanba!" Hecate exclaimed, somewhat sluggishly, as she barely flopped around to turn over at the new arrival. "Hey hey, you have a new game for me to play with soon, right?!" Hecate said, her tone obviously excited, but muffled by the sounds of a half-awake voice. "I can't wait! Dokekekekeke!" Hecate laughed, but continued to lie down. It was quite hard to tell whether she was being serious or not. Bimore O. Jack was the latecomer, having seen Yan enter the building right as he turned onto the street. He didn't normally care about the various comings and goings of the Shichibukai, being mostly a loner. However, one calling a meeting was rare enough, and mildly interesting. Combined with his usual residence of Saobody Archipelago, this made the mild curiously enough to warrant a visit to Mariejois, a mere hour's walk away. He walked up to the room shortly after Yan, having heard the excited voice inside. It appears that one Miss Lancaster had shown up as well. As he entered the room with a light breeze, he observed the other two inside. "Well, Well, Well. How long has it been since this many warlords have been in the same room. A pleasure to meet you both again." he politely spoke out with a slight bow. "So, Yan, what is this discovery of yours, my interest has been piqued." "Dear Paper!!!" Yan squealed at the sight of Hecate bombarding him with talk. She seemed to be bored, not that it was a surprise to him, in fact, it put another big smile on his face. Yan liked her, she was honest about her feelings and openly had fun, not being afraid to voice herself and helping the Government just like he did. Opening his arms, Yan responded, "CATE!" He shook his head in delight and pointed his right index at her. "Of course I do! KAKAKA" Yan crossed his arms, which happened just as another shichibukai, Jack as Yan recognized, entered the room. This one was a bit weirder than Hecate, or at least Yan thought, too disciplined. He thought Jack should try having more fun. "Aaaaah, Jack-chan! A lot of time!" Yan's eyes widened and a smirk appeared on top of his smile, "Yes yes, in fact, this funsie' thing is the result of my most recent expedition!" He sat on a chair and table which stood adjacent to Hecate's couch. Crossing one leg over the other, Yan leaned a bit forward to glare at both of his companions, "What I know... involves one of the Yonko, the clown known as Michael D. Shiguma!" He cocked both eyebrows when mentioning him. Not waiting for their reactions, Yan licked his lips and continued, "I've been sent to Nassau by some Government agents to gather intel about Veno... ended up on some fun trip to Elbaf though!" He smirked once again, but went back to it, "Turns out, the people there know a looot about the world around them, with Elbaf being on neutral grounds. All the Yonkos continue to move their chess pieces across the globe-" Yan had a sudden idea, cooing at it and then summoning a good amount of paper from his hands. His arms opened wide, giving room for even more paper, which began to take form and shape upon Yan's command: "Story Fold" He mused, the paper also acquiring color and standing as some sort of platform between the three Shichibukais. In fact, they had taken the form of a common tavern to the land of Elbaf, with many giants sitting at its tables and drinking and eating whatever was on their respective tables. This technique allowed for Yan, with the use of his fruit and Kenbunshoku, to play out memories piece by piece. Yan could be seen leaning on a pillar, close to a certain table. One of the Giants from such table began to talk, "Did'ja hear?" Another giant shook his head and he continued, "That big blueberry- oooh, such a fine piece- has come to our land!" The other giant gave him a puzzling look, opening his arms, but the first giant laughed. "I'm talkin' 'bout that Yonko maaan~" "You mean, Daddy? Don't tell me she's here to get Sigma-" Yan's face straightened at hearing such a name, truly it couldn't be one of the greatest pirates around- "Ney! She's 'ere for that wedding, y'know- Wait, what's that about that other Yonko? Shiguma?!" His voice got a bit high, but the other giant motioned with his hand for him to lower it, "Right... wha' about him, man? Don't tell me Sig is on debt with her too..." The first giant didn't even need a response, due to the second's reaction. So, it really was Shiguma, Yan didn't need to hear or feel anything else through his aura. The scene concluded and the paper folded over and disappeared almost into air, as Yan waited for the reactions of the others present in the room. "Hey Jack-Jack!" Hecate responded to Jack's entrance, nodding at Jack's question. She soon saw Yanba unfold a large quantity of paper, which soon began to turn into a video of sorts. "Ah, storytime!" Hecate got out of her slouching position and clapped her hands in excitement. Her left eye widened, as she really enjoyed when Yanba showed her stories. Listening to the random Pirates talk about Legs, she could only laugh as they called her a "big blueberry." "Ahahahaha! They're calling Leggy a blueberry! Oh I have to tell her that next time!" Hecate commented, nearly missing the crucial information of the projection. Then talk of Shiguma popped up, and her expression went — surprisingly — serious for a few moments. "Ooooh, he owes Leggy something? Leggy won't let him off easy...But I wanna play with him first!! I wonder if I'll have to ask Leggy first..." Hecate drifted off into her own absent-minded thoughts as the story concluded. Jack nodded to the greetings before listening to Yan's tale, leaning up against the wall as the story unfolded. "Well, isn't that amusing. One of the four emperors has run up a list of debtors." Jack said with a smile. "No wonder none of the other three hold him in in high regards." "It would also explain why unlike the others, no representative of his would show up on Elbaf for the wedding. So, plan on doing anything with this? Find a list of his debtors and get them to all call him at once?" Yan closed his eyes, "Mhmhmhmhmhmhmmmmmm~" He murmured and used his left hand to rub his chin. Those giants were indeed audacious for calling Legs that, but, she wasn't around, so it was fine. Or so, he supposed. Yan glanced at Hecate with a smirk, "Just make sure to not go too away from your duties, li'l girl." He patted her head with his right hand. "Indeed, Jack-chan, a list which consists mostly of the... other Yonkos!" This time, Yan said while turning at Jack. Glancing at both Shichibukais, Yan smirked and voiced his idea, "I do have a plan, actually, kakaka!" He got up and walked around, placing both his hands behind his back "What if... US-" Yan stopped abruptly, and opened his arms and legs. "-Government Workers go on to reduce Shiguma's strength?! I don't know if we can deal with all his crew as it is, modesty apart." He spat at nowhere. "However, if we focus on... maybe a single island or territory of his, we could spark some kind of conflict!" Yan said, clenching his fists and shaking them in the air. "Hoooo~" Hecate sat in awe as Yanba came up with his — simple — yet grand plan. "Let's do it!!" Hecate cheered, clapping. "Leggy and the others should play a bit too!" At the mention of conflict, Hecate's emotions reached their peak. She was born into, and molded by conflict as a game. To her, a war of this scale was nothing but a game on a bigger scale, and she'd relish it for as long as she could. "Uhhh." Hecate then began to wonder, "But where will we attack?" "Could try Annunaki, it's an island relatively rich with gold and other valuable materials." Jack responded, he had studied a lot of New World islands before he had become a warlord, because ultimately that was his final destination on his journey. Continuing in a softer tone of voice to the older woman, "It's pretty much one of the closest islands you can find to lawful territory that belongs the the Xros. That and considering it's wealth, you'd probably have a lot of soldiers to play with Hecate. I know you love having that. Should also satisfy any needs you have Yan, knowing or having a hold over the owners of the mine is probably something you'd find valuable." Yan smirked once again at Hecate's thrill to go and do it. He knew how much she liked it, "Now, that's a good question-" He mused, closing his eyes, only to have them wide open as Jack spoke. "Well well, looks like someone is doing their homework, kakakaka!" Bringing his hand to his face, Yan scratched his chin, "That... that actually sounds like the best option! I assume that if me and Hecate gang up on whoever is in charge of this island, we could likely win." A glint in Yan's eyes could be seen, the glint of someone who saw an opportunity in sight. It seemed not only one of the Yonko would get weakened, but, each of them could take personal and wide profit of this. To get which they sought, and to become even more on the Government's good side. "Are we going to plan an Attack Strategy, or what?" Yan said, clearly out of his previous thoughts as he crossed his arms. "Haaaah! We're going to take over an island! It's been a while since I did that..." Hecate thought to herself, reflecting on her days moving through the New World, conquering one territory at a time. "Plan? Who needs a plan! We'll win and come back!" "I won't be able to join you two unfortunately. I do have prior obligations. However I would assume you two would be enough for anything you may find on that island." Jack calmly interjected after Hecate's outburst. "That being said, I am heading that direction. I was asked to take over the guarding of one of the deeper marine bases in the New World while the Vice-Admiral in charge is attending some meeting. So I could probably give you two a lift." Yan's smirk widened even more, "Mhmhmhmhm! I knew we wouldn't need to make this much complex than it is." He clapped his hands slowly and interviened his fingers. "We'll formulate a simple attack plan and go with it, retreat if possible, of course, kakakaka!" Yan then glanced at Jack, "That would be really helpful of you, though, it's a shame you won't make it easier!" He said, truly thinking that the swordsman's presence would make things easier than they would be. "It is settled!" Yan said and got up from his seat, "Me and Cate shall do however much destruction we can muster!" Then, he turned to the door of the room. "I assume we only need to notify the higher ups of the Government and set sail right away!" His smirk was wide and showed much of his positivity in a situation such as this. "You know just as well as I do that there is no way they'll approve of our involvement. Better in this case to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission," was Jack's response. "Least that's my opinion." Yan cupped his chin, "Hmmm, I suppose... they won't notice our absence, kakakaka!" He said, raising his index finger as he stared at nowhere. "Now then, off we go!" Yan moved to the entrance door, not needing anything else, as everything had been in his ship. "Yaaaay!" Hecate cheerfully exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and following Yanbaal's trail with excitement. Isle of Genesis Far North within the , located towards the beginning of that treacherous sea was an island that many of the New World call the Gem of the Sea, due to its abundance of Gold, Diamond, and other valuable minerals. Minerals that were ever present thanks to the rich deposit sitting atop an underwater Volcano located underneath the island. This island is known as Annunaki, and it is one of the major territories of the Xros Pirates lead by one of the Yonko, Michael D. Shiguma. Leaning along the balcony railings atop a large castle-like structure overlooking the majority of the town that spreads out along the center of the island, a large human-like Lion can be seen tiredly rubbing away any sign of sleep from his golden eyes as he prepares himself for the day to come. "Although the Luxury here is something unique to me, I still would rather be out on the sea Plundering and pillaging the way a Pirate should not sitting around on a throne listening to people complaing about their lives." He muttered in his growling voice without turning to face his ever present shadow that he knew was idly relaxing within the shade of the balcony relatively out of site sipping some beverage as she watches his frustration with amusement. "Now, now is that any way for a of the "Mighty" Xros Pirates should act "King of Beasts" Ascalon." Spoke the woman in a bemused yet slightly playfully mocking tone of voice as he giggles at the large Lions frustration. Slumping and blushing slightly at the mention of his Epithet Ascalon merly glances back towards her with a slight glare. "There was no need to bring up my Epithet, besides-". spoke Ascalon as he turns and walks towards the woman before leaning against the wall towards her right further blocking her from the view from site. "We both know Just "WHO" between us is the Xros Commander, Freyja". Spoke Ascalon as he moved his eyes from the amused expression of Freyja towards the balcony entrance as his enhanced hearing picked up footsteps and his nose caught the scent of a very familiar smell. "You two seem to be in a good mood today," a voice said from up above. Upon the roof of the building sat a large man, a warscythe perched upon his shoulder. He sat towards the dawn, watching the sun rise, taking in the new day. A ritual he participated in every morning since coming to this island. "So boss," Alistair said to neither person in particular, "what's on the menu for today?" Crossing his arm and giving Alistair a slight glare, Ascalon couldn’t help the tick mark that popped up upon his temple. "Headsman, how many times must I remind you to use the door like a normal person" growlers our Ascalon as he thought back to all the trouble he went through because of Alistair‘s unusual habit. "I swear for a humanoid Lion, I seem to be the most normal one of our Trio" he finished as he faceplams at the of his words. Giggling in pure amusement, Freyja continued to lounge about making not a single attempt at moving anytime soon. "Now Asca-Chan, there isn’t any need to bully Alice-Chan about his habits as I recall a certain persons habit of leaving claw marks on all our new furniture" Spoke Freyja in a teasing voice that made Ascalon Flush in embarrassment. "However, on a more serious note our agenda for today is the usual oversee the mining production, taxation and listening to the citizens whine about their problems, honestly I wish Siggy would of had someone else watch over this place" she finished in a complaining tone of voice puffing her cheeks rather childlike. "Today's menu is Galbi-jjim." A voice rang out as an extremely tall man stepped out onto the balcony, he carried multiple plates of short ribs. He swiftly moved to a large table that was bathed in the rising sunlight and placed each place down gently. "You should come down from the roof Crowley, you're being so...bird-like." The man smirked, chuckling at his own terrible joke. "As usual it's all been enhanced to your likings." He continued with a pleasant smile as he sauntered over to the edge of the balcony and gazed upon the island. Glancing at the man that entered with a platter of rib like food Freyja smiled graciously towards him and raising her hand in greeting. "I didn’t know you’d be joining us this early Dimitri" she greeted him as Ascalon moved to close the door to the balcony as all members of the inner circle with the exception of the last two where present. Grunting as everything was finally settled Ascalon nodded to Freyja signaling that everything was secure. "Alright now that we’re all here we can officially begin our real meeting." He spoke as he leans against the wall making eye contact with each member. Adopting a serious expression Freyja straitened her stance as her eyes grew sharp signaling that all manner of playfulness was done. "Exactly it’s time we discuss our next movements, as we currently have enough members and support it is time that we-" He continued also adopting a serious facade but was cut off by Freyja who finished his sentence. "Break off from the Xros Pirates and Shiguma and establish ourselves". She finished as a glint appeared within her eyes before she turned to over look the town below. "There is a storm brewing and it will be the perfect opportunity to dethrone the Emperor". Freyja said as she watches as the sea crash violently against the shores of the island. "Well I wasn't gonna sleep the day away." Dimitri laughed as he joined them at the table. As he sat and listened to Freyja's speech nothing really changed in him. He was never a member of the Xros Pirates in the first place. Freyja had recruited him from this very island to work under her. The only thing that stirred anything within him was the prospect of overthrowing a Yonko. "I'm all for everything except overthrowing a Yonko, at least right now. We're gonna need a lot more manpower to take on one of those powerhouses, not to mention their damn crews. I guess you guys would know Shiguma best though." Dimitri continued, reaching for a short rib. "Either way I'm with ya though." "I was wondering how long it'd take you to decide to break away Freyja-chan, it's been obvious how much being a subordinate has been chafing on you for a while now," was Alistair's response from his seat above. "Though from what I have seen anyone who is planning on taking down Shiguma likely is going to have to wait in line. All of his enemies appear to be moving against him. Either way, I'm interested in seeing how deep this rabbit hole goes. You have my scythe to use how you please." Soon after, however, the doors to the large hall were burst open by men carrying several hammocks. "MOVE, MOVE, MOVE," Each of them yelled and hurried through the hall. They all wore specific black clothes, without their signature winter additions, after all, Annunaki was hot. Meanwhile, the men atop the hammocks were all wearing clothes common to the Notch soldiers. "Y'all, y'all, sorry for this," A muffled voice filled the room and overcame the other men's, the middle of his eyebrows both cocked up, "We... we just had some casualties." He shrugged, sharp eyes glancing at all of them. This was Blumenthal Gerhard, one of the former Head Doctors of the Xros Pirates and the current Horseman of Conquest from the Notch Pirates. He donned his usual clothes, as his gloved hands gripped the higher parts of his black jacket, which had a furry collar. Most notably, however, was the beak-shaped mask covering most of his face. As the main Doctor of the Notch, Gerhard was accompanying the lesser doctors, "Don't worry, Sir Ascalon!" One of the doctors exclaimed, "As long as Sir Gerhard is here, we can heal ANYONE!" They all moved along. Unlike the rest, though, Gerhard walked normally through the place, dress shoes against the ground. "Oh," He stopped suddenly, one hand rising from his jacket, "The ones responsible for this... are Government agents--the Shichibukai, specifically!" His eyebrows rose, cheeks puffed. "Lancaster Hecate and Qasarhog Yanbaal, both with frozen bounties of 400,000,000!" Gerhard opened his arms wide. Quickly standing upon his feet Ascalon made with way over towards the injured soilders who in reality were small scale members of their budding crew that he and Freyja personally recruited to help aid them in their endeavors. "The Dogs of the Marine" Questioned Freyja without turning her face away from the distant sea. "Why would the current members of the Shichibukai be on this island" she continued finally turning to face Gerhard with an unreadable expression on her face. Letting out a deep growl Ascalon grit’s his teeth in obvious frustration as his mind began to process the situation carefully. "Shiguma". He muttered prompting everyone to turn to face him. "Their not here for us persay they are here because this is one of the known resource factions for the Xros Pirates". He finished as the coppery sent of blood filled his nostrils. Raising an eyebrow at his statements Freyja turned her face towards the far distance of the island where she could feel the essence of three powerful individuals all whom she now identified as the Shichibukai. "So even in the end, your still causing me problems aren’t you Shiguma" she muttered to herself before raising to her feet and facing her most trusted subordinates. "It appears our plans have been moved up earlier than anticipated" Freyja began as she briefly catches the eye of Gerhard with a subtle exchange being conveyed between the two of them before turning to face the rest. "We’ve wasted enough time wasting away under the Xros Pirates, while I wanted to wait a while longer before we made our move this is the best opportunity and timeframe to do so. "She states as her eyes became filled with desire to be free. "Let us elimate these mongrels the World Government has set loose upon us." She ordered as she begins walking past them to prepare to clash with the Warlords. "Gerhard." Dimitri spoke happily, "Ya missed breakfast." However as he said that Gerhard made a startling claim. "What the hell where the Shichibukai doing here, and three of them to boot." Regardless he shook it off, responding to the call of his captain. "Alright then let us be off." Dimitri laughed as he grabbed one of the plates of food and jabbed it with his hand. In mere moments he handed it to one of the doctors. "Here cut this up and feed it to anyone still living, should promote extremely quick recovery." He spoke as he gathered with the others. "As eager as always," Alistair said as he got up from his seat. The Shichibukai were either supremely confident or insane. It was his job to help figure out which. Ideally, it was the latter, but he would assume the former until they were pushed back off the island. "I guess it's time to get to work boys," He said to those walking out to war. ---- Gerhard rubbed some sweat from his forehead, using his left forearm. He darted towards another patient, utensils already in hand while he used them to quicken his work. His power had been on for quite some time now, it certainly helped with these surgeries, more than Gerhard would have ever thought. His latest patient muttered a thank you, and Gerhard move on to the next. And, to the next, to the next. To the next- was it going to end? The Shichibukai were really troublesome, after this, Gerhard was surely going at them. "She's next, Sir." One of the Doctors pointed to a short, blonde girl, who seemed to be sitting up atop her bed. As Gerhard moved over to her, he could notice that her legs were missing, and from the wounds, they had been crushed. She was not even moving, Gerhard noted, she was only staring at him, and then, "I am l-like them... r-right?" She bit her lip, "I can be patched up, r-right?! I want to fight more!" Soldiers were expendable, but, they all had different expiration dates. "I-I... I don't want to g-go, Mr. Gerhard," The blonde girl sobbed, her hands couldn't even form into fists anymore, she could only muster strength to cry. Maybe, that had been why she even broke down. She shook her head once again, "A n-nameless soldier-" "Anna," The girl froze at his words, her face going back to normal, despite the tears continuing to stream down. Gerhard cupped her face, "You were not worthless, you did your best, okay?" Anna went back to sobbing, "M-My name-" She managed to raise her hand and cup his own. Anna thought he had been faking the name at first, a name she had long forgotten... that was the price of being a pirate, a mere soldier. But, it held familiarity within it, had it made her body settle down? Cheeks puffed, Gerhard muttered back, "I remember you from our time at the Xros," He deemed her way too young, even now, years after she joined them, she was still sixteen. But, Gerhard wasn't the one in charge, he just took care of the wounded. Anna felt even less tense. "Y-You d-do?" Her pupils trembled, mouth twisted. The pain had been going away, crying due to the wound was not needed anymore... how? She wasn't even shaking anymore, Anna tried to curve her lips upward. "W-Why-" Gerhard never let go of her face, "It's a Doctor's job to make their patients feel good, one way or another." He tried beaming, eyes into her own. This made him blood boil. The fact that he couldn't do anything for her, that is. "You shall have a good rest, Anna, just like Shiguma-san has once taught us all..." Her face sunk deeper into his palm, golden locks and tears covering it, as her eyes bore into his. Just then, Gerhard noticed her smile, and the warmth going away. Gerhard's eyes shot down, eyelids covering them, "Tidy Chaos..." He uttered in a single breath, hands gently lowering her torso upon the bed. Yes, his power truly had been helpful. Gerhard had managed to give her the most peaceful death Anna could have ever had. Recycled Soldiers "Yanba! They were so weak!" A grey-haired woman scowled at her white-haired comrade. Lancaster Hecate, the "Grey General" was a Shichibukai that lived for the thrill of the fight, quite literally. But it was never in a malevolent sense. The woman thought of all conflict as a game, and as such, weak players bored her. She was an elite, and she wanted to be treated as such. "I wanna go to the boss battleeees! Oh, and thanks Jack-Jack for the ride!" Hecate smiled with genuine appreciation. Despite the fact that she quite effortlessly destroyed the henchmen placed to guard the island, one could not feel even a sliver of killing intent radiating from her being. However, perhaps that was the most frightening thing about her. "It's not a problem Hecate, it was my pleasure," Jack responded with a soft smile. Jack had merely watched Hecate's opening gambit, her powers were as disturbing as always. Power like them fueled his dislike for devil fruits as a whole. However, he couldn't say they were anything but effective. The initial soldiers had been wiped out almost completely already, with only a few having escaped the battlefield. "That being said, I'm afraid I can't stay any longer. If you two need me for any reason, I should be within Den Den Mushi range for about an hour." Jack stated to the pair as he prepared to leave. "I can also send a message to the Marines about the island. I'd say maybe about two days before they show up. Everything is going to be decided by then either way. Good luck you two." With that, he turned away from the pair, and started walking towards the sea. However with each step he raised off the ground slightly, as if standing on invisible stairs. He quickly distanced himself away from the pair, ascending into the sky, heading back towards the cloud island they had flown here on. After all, what island needed three Warlords to conquer? "Thank for your hard work, dude!" Yanbaal beamed and fired a thumbs-up at Jack, "I shall notify you if anything!" He truly didn't want to disturb the other Shichibukai anymore, Jack had been a busy man after all, or so it seemed. Cleaning some of the dirt on his white clothes, Yanbaal smiled at Hecate's whining, "Kakakaka! Of course!" He pointed one finger upwards, "We need to clear the entire stage before the Bosses arrive." Licking his lips, he grinned. Yan had had to babysit Hecate a myriad of times, and that meant he was too accostumed to her way of life. And, that was why, Yanbaal loved the fact that she tagged along. "The thing IS, my fellow gamer, that-" He pointed at the several grunts and soldiers fighting against them, "-As generic as these guys are... they all have different faces!" Yan opened his arms wide, slapping two enemies simultaneously and sending them flying. They went on to crash against several other soldiers, rising dust as they crashed through many trees. "BUT! Even then, they don't all have the same face!" His eyes narrowed and Yan threw several punches, which seemed like air missiles, at a crowd behind him. "Which means... they are coming back!" He beamed. "Which ALSO means... that this isn't the typical beat-'em-up phase! Cate cate, you need to find this place's secret, it must have a secret button somewhere, kakakakaka!" "Ooooh, secret button!?" Hecate squealed in delight, before looking over her shoulder and narrowly avoiding a spear thrust from one of the shore's defenders. She kicked the Pirate's abdomen, sending them flying over towards a nearby tree, knocking them out. "Okay, I have a plan, Yanba!" Hecate faced the island. She noticed a tower at the center of the island, likely where the "bosses" had been placed. Hecate smiled, before suddenly, an overwhelming feeling was emitted from her body. Clenching her left hand into a fist, Hecate's slender frame was suddenly imbued with an incredible amount of strength, to the point where her entire arm's venation was seen, as the sheer density of her musculature ripped apart her clothing. "Let's goooo!! Secret Technique: Earthquake Punch!" Her fist was sent smashing to the ground. In the first moment, a small shockwave seemingly pulsed deep into the earth. In the second, the shockwave erupted forward, sending such a powerful quake that the entire island vibrated in response to her strength! The sand they stood upon soon became restless, and formed into what appeared to be a tidal wave! She smothered the remaining enemies in a matter of seconds, while alerting the entire island — and the bosses — of her presence. "How's that!? I hope I pressed the button! Let's go, Yanba!" Hecate cheered, dashing forward while her enemies attempted to recuperate from the massive shockwave. Despite the enormous strength she displayed mere moments ago, her steps were silent, but swift. She moved along with the wind, striding towards her goal: an enjoyable game with strong players. ---- Alistair floundered a bit as the ground roiled beneath him, quickly finding his balance in response to the shaking earth. He changed how he stood, standing as if the ground was the deck of a rocking ship, moving in time with the waves of earth that seemed to be reaching out towards them. "Well, one of those two has decided that we aren't moving fast enough." he spoke with an annoyed expression. "I'm going to guess that was Her... I don't remember the Warlord Yanbaal being known for such violent actions." Alistair paused for a moment before looking to his compatriots, "How do we want to play this?" "You feel that too huh Alistair." Dimitri spoke as he braced himself on a nearby railing. The whole place shook from what Alistair was probably correctly calling, the action of a Shichibukai. "They're seriously no joke huh, shoulda expected as much. I've never met one in person but I've heard the stories." He grinned, staring out across the island. "I'd say we gang up on em. I don't know if any of us could solo a Shichibukai, but hey maybe I'm wrong." He shrugged, grabbing a piece of meat before blasting it full of nutrients and taking a bite. ---- "See, sir?!" One of the Doctors beamed, waving his hands around in gesture for the new tool at Gerhard's hand, "This new Scalpel we bought from Reach-sama cuts things easily!" He eyed as Gerhard blurred through several patients. Gerhard glanced at him briefly, eyebrows raised, "I disagree," It truly hadn't felt any different from the other scalpels he has had. Only then, the entire shook and everyone's eyes widened. Slash, some wondered what was that sound. Bodies hit against the floor and grunts followed suit, some turning into full shrieks, the entire location nearly tilted sideways. What the hell had happened? Some coughs followed, as the Doctors got to stand up and hurried around, where had Sir Gerhard been- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A patient's yell filled the room, as he waved around his handless arm. "Okay. Now, I agree," Gerhard popped out of some rubble, eyebrows up once again, his face was covered in blood. With a hand, he gave them all a thumbs-up, "Sorry, my dude," While his other hand, Gerhard held the patient's severed hand. In a hurry, he managed to stitch the hand back at the arm, the person still screaming, "Now, hold up a bit..." Then, Gerhard's gloved hand stood on contact with the guy wrist, "Gruff Chaos." As the sound of blood flowing suddenly became audible, blood exploded and the main shrieked again, "Brusque Order." Gerhard breathed, as the patient's arm appeared as if the hand had never been severed. "Must've been the Shichibukai," He noted, glancing towards one of the room's broken windows, there could only be one person who did that... and, her presence only made Gerhard shiver in anticipation for her games. ---- The ground beneath Freyja shook, prompting her to glance somewhere, "The Shichibukai..." She mused, a smile crossed her lips, "...need to show off quite a lot." The water pressure of the room suddenly increased, "but, that's why they need to be put down." Meanwhile, Ascalon had merely crossed his arms, nose squinting at the rising dust. "Well then-" He gruffed, but stopped as soon as a soldier wearing black tugged at his pants, "Yes?" Ascalon lowered himself, ears face to face with the soldier, who mumbled. A gasp escaped Ascalon's lips, his eyes wide as he looked at the soldier questioningly, receiving a nod. Fully standing, Ascalon touched Freyja's shoulder, making her look back at him. Quietly, his whispers reached her ears, and her eyes widened, the insides of her eyebrows arching. In another whisper, Freyja was out of the room, her lips trembling, and into the chambers of the castle. They connected to the medical room. She didn't even give thought to the gazes of her subordinates, as she seemingly left the battle front. It couldn't be true, Ascalon misheard it. "Gerhard...?" Freyja uttered, position not faltering. "Hmmm?" Gerhard turned away from a laying patient, holding his eyeball with a bloody hand. The eye shared a glance with him, before they both looked at Freyja, "I can explain." Freyja swallowed some saliva, breathing slowly. Ascalon misheard it. "I heard of the recent casualties..." Gerhard nodded at her words, "And among them-" "Many soldiers died-" Breath, "Don't interrupt me," Freyja sighed, "Anna..." Breath, "Anna died..." He stopped, as if to contemplate her words, maybe she hadn't- Gerhard nodded and Freyja lost her breath. No. Her hands tightened into fists, while she bit her lip. No. Freyja's hair flared up, the entire room shook, and Gerhard felt the air itself get thicker, as his body slightly got pushed away. The other doctors held on to the many patients, screaming as everything shook, almost as if this were a response to the Shichibukai's own earthquake. Pure, unadultered fury. "...Fuck" Gerhart thought, for the moment he closed his eyes, anything else fell dull on his ears. He only waited for the scream. Yet, the sound of a single sob filled them, making his eyes snap open. At the sight before him, Gerhard's eyes softened, almost watering themselves whilst Freyja whispered, "My g-girl..." This was a first, he deemed. She hadn't yelled at him, she sobbed, "Bury... her." Freyja mused those simple words. Gerhard begun to walk back towards Anna's corpse, taking slow but somewhat steady steps. It was okay, he was not yelled at. Before she had been out, "I'm..." Freyja turned around, the wetness from her eyes vanishing in an instant. Her lips went wet, only then, Freyja was back to the main hall, "How do we play this?" She finally looked at Alistair, "I'm going to-" Freyja pushed the entrance doors open, "-WITHER THESE SEVEN SEAS!!!" The eyes, before teary, gained a piercing red flash, while Freyja herself called for all of her commanders to follow her into battle. "Too young..." Alistair said to himself as he followed his Captain. "They always die too young." He had known Anna for a long time as well, having served under Freyja from the beginning. She was furious, Alistair knew that as well as anyone. "Well, someone is dying today. The question just comes down to who." he finished as he continued walking. A slight fog could be seen dripping off from him, as dew formed on the grass next to the road. There was no turning back now. Dimitri followed Alistair down the road. The plants around them withering up as he walked along. "Anna was dear to you all I see. I suppose as Xros you didn't lose as many comrades, being under the banner of a Yonko and all." He glanced down at Alistair as they went. "I suppose they're going to have trade us one of their lives eh." Dimitri smirked. His eyes held a playful hostility. ---- Yanbaal was shaking and shivering, yet, his expression held no fear. The response that was given at Hecate's island shaker was fascinating, prompting a smile to creep into his face. Splash. Droplets of water surged forth, landing swiftly through the grass and the mud, they resonated along the wind. Splash. Freyja's eyes were closed and she smiled, whilst her body danced through the forest. Only the sound of water was in her ears, after all, Fishman Combat allowed for the usage of water droplets. However, the sound Freyja made was not calm. As if the island gained a new river, a new waterfall. No tree uprooted. Freyja's kenbunshoku allowed her to not only see her target, but, move her body in accordance to their location. This wasn't Merman Combat, nor Fishman Karate... Freyja used her signature Merman Dance. It also allowed her to sense every bit of water she was using, making it where she used every single droplet. All concentrated in her dancing hands, "Theseus." Freyja mused and finally opened her eyes. A furious jetstream burst forward, prompting Freyja to stop in her tracks. With a scream, it surged above the head of various soldiers, healthy and wounded, until it finally landed. Splash. Yet, not of water. Qasarhog Yanbaal didn't even have a chance to change facial expressions, as his neck twisted to the side and his cheek got smashed. Splash, blood. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yanbaal screamed finally, blood coming off his mouth as his body rocketed into the sky. What the- With a frown, Freyja commented, "Hoh? Normally, their heads explode with this technique... Truly a Shichibukai." Even if she said so, Freyja doubted not of the man's survival, a smirk crept into her face. And that was why Ascalon swiftly surged on top of the flying Yan. No words were spared, Yan had one arm pointed at Ascalon, who smashed both his fists, covered in Electro, against Yan, provoking a large boom. Directed towards the mountain, Yan crashed against several monk houses, the dust covering the entire region. "Nice shot, As-kun," Freyja snickered and redirected her gaze towards Hecate, "However, we hit the wrong target." Her hands rested on her hips. "All in-" Ascalon uttered, but it was soon interrupted by a gasp, since the armor covering his torso fell off into shards. "SUPERMAN!" A yell came through and a giant white fist sent Ascalon violently crashing into Freyja's figure. Much like Yan earlier, she hadn't time even to change expressions. The two flew through trees and instantly into a hill. Yanbaal held his big fist and cleaned some blood, "Kakakaka! Sorry about that Cate!" He mused, "It seems the Stage Bosses are here!" Hecate didn't even have the time to react to the attacks of both commanders, and Yanbaal was sent flying backwards with a bleeding mouth. Her expression was that of a momentary shock, as she saw Yanbaal flying. But it wasn't out of concern for him, so much as...excitement for herself. A devilish, innocent grin wrapped the Grey General's face, as an empty murderous intent flooded the entire vicinity of the commanders. "Hey, hey, Frey-Frey! Asca! Hit me this time! I'll give you one free shot, cause Yan used his annoying Taunt skills!" Hecate smashed her fists together, without using Haki, and looked at Freyja and Ascalon directly in the eye. The air began to quake at the raw strength she emitted, creating a shockwave that uprooted even the grass on this hill. This was a challenge from the Grey General, the woman who single-handedly has armies bend to her power. Category:Role-Plays Category:DamonDraco Category:Ash9876 Category:Dal101 Category:Jakyou